The present invention relates to a pipe part with a socket end for receiving a male pipe part, said socket end at least being provided with an internal groove wherein an annular sealing member is disposed.
Such a pipe part is known per se. In these known pipe parts the disadvantage occurs that the annular sealing member may be disposed within the groove in a wrong manner, whereas on the other hand either during the transport of the pipe part or, for instance, by inserting a male pipe end in the socket, the annular sealing member may be inconveniently removed from the internal groove and may get damaged or cause damage.